The electric guitar, first patented in the U.S under U.S. Pat. No. 2,089,171, taught electric guitar as solid and thin, as opposed to an acoustic guitar, which is hollow and creates sound through resonance. Typically, guitars are made of wood for a warmer tonal quality, but the material isn't a critical factor in producing that electric guitar sound we know so well. An ordinary (acoustic) guitar makes sound entirely by vibration. When you pluck a string, it vibrates back and forth, transmitting sound energy into the hollow wooden body of the guitar, making it (and the air inside) resonate and amplifying the sound (making it considerably louder). As discussed, most electric guitars have solid bodies that are thinner (and sometimes much smaller) than those of acoustic guitars. Most bodies of electric guitars are vary considerably in size, shape and construction, and may be constructed of various materials. Most bodies could be made from a simple integral casting of metal such as aluminum. Early electric guitars were made from all kinds of materials, including molded Bakelite (one of the first plastics) and sheets of soldered brass.
Electric guitars are powered by electromagnetism—and electromagnetic induction to be precise. The metal strings of an electric guitar make electricity when you move them. The guitar strings near the magnet becomes magnetized by the magnetic field. As it vibrates, it makes a changing magnetic field of its own. Under the strings, there are electricity-generating devices called pickups. Each one consists of one or more magnets with hundreds or thousands of coils of very thin wire wrapped around them. The magnets generate a magnetic field all around them that passes up through the strings. As a result, the metal strings become partially magnetized and, when they vibrate, make a very small electric current flow through the wire pickup coils. A bar magnet in the pickup generates a magnetic field all around it. The magnetic field extends invisibly upward through the metal guitar strings above the pickup. The pickups are hooked up to an electrical circuit and amplifier, which boosts the small electric current and sends it on to a loudspeaker, making the familiar electric guitar sound. The pickup coils are wired to the amplifier through an electrical circuit. The circuit usually also contains volume and tone controls, which allow the basic sound to be adjusted by turning knobs on the guitar body. A guitar with two pickups will have four knobs on its body: one to adjust the volume and the tone of the sound from each pickup. More complex circuits can be added to change the sound of an electric guitar in all kinds of interesting ways. Usually, the amplifier and loudspeaker are built into a single unit called an “amp,” or short for amplifier.
Review of Related Technology:
EP2674940A1 teaches a guitar case where at least an amplifier unit and a speaker unit connected to an output unit of the amplifier unit are integrally provided in a case main body portion, comprising: the speaker unit, which includes one or two or more speakers disposed in a panel portion of the case main body portion in which a neck portion of a guitar is housed and which faces a rear surface of the neck portion; an adjustment operation unit, which is disposed on the case main body portion at a position in the vicinity of the speaker unit, is connected to the amplifier unit, and is capable of being operated from at least an outside; a connector unit, which is disposed on the case main body portion, is connected to an input unit of the amplifier unit, and includes a microphone jack to which at least a microphone can be connected; and a power supply unit that supplies DC power to the amplifier unit.
CN 102243864A discloses a stringed instrument with a solar photovoltaic power generation system for supplying power for a music sensor, belonging to the technical field of new energy Internet of Things. According to the invention, sunlight irradiates a solar battery to generate current, the current is transmitted into a controller so as to be adjusted, and the current output from the controller is supplied to the music sensor and a wireless transmitting antenna through leads. A player plucks stings on a string column with fingers to sound music, and the music resonates in a resonance chamber by virtue of a perforated sound board, an acoustic sensor in the music sensor detects and senses the change of physical quantity information of the music, the change of physical quantity information of the music is converted into an electric signal by a conversion element in the music sensor, the electric signal is transmitted to the air by the wireless transmitting antenna installed on the music sensor, and audiences at different places receive the electric signal through wireless receiving antennae and then input the electric signal in a computer system for processing.
CN103761957 teaches a solar power musical instrument which mainly comprises a violoncello head, solar cell panels, strings, sound holes, a telescopic handle, a controller, a fiddlestick, a violoncello body, a base and a string fixing plate, wherein the violoncello head is arranged on the upper portion of the violoncello body, the solar cell panels are arranged on the front side and the back side of the violoncello body, the strings are arranged on the upper portion of the string fixing plate, the sound holes are formed in the two sides of the lower portion of the strings, the telescopic handle is arranged on the right side of the strings, the controller is arranged on the lower portion of the string fixing plate, and the base is arranged on the lower portion of the violoncello body. A controller display screen and the solar cell panels are arranged, so that light transmittance and work efficiency are improved, energy consumption is lowered, maintenance cost is further reduced, the automation degree and real-time detection performance of the solar power musical instrument are improved, and the work efficiency is improved.
CN201378422Y teaches a multi-string tamburitza with a digital keyboard. The multi-string tamburitza is a sounding component which comprises a digital electro acoustic component and a manual mechanical sounding component; the digital electro acoustic component comprises a microcomputer used for the tamburitza and externally fixed on the side plate surfaces of the resonator of the tamburitza, a 3G mobile phone and a fixing slot thereof, a combined power supply, a mini power amplifying loudspeaker for the tamburitza, a multi-functional audio/video/power input/output terminal block for the tamburitza, a tamburitza neck keyboard, a resonator keyboard, a decorative illuminating lamp for the tamburitza, and a connecting circuit. Because the digital electro acoustic component is arranged, without connecting any external power amplifier or sound equipment, the music sound of various music instruments such as an electric guitar and an electric box guitar and various rhythms can be emitted, the Internet can be logged in, video and audio works can be edited and processed, Kara OK accompaniment can be performed, video and audio recording materials can be stored, recorded and played, and performance and accompaniment can be carried out to substitute a band. The voice of the singer can be reverberated, modulated, amplified and output through a wired or wireless microphone.
CN 203376961U discloses an a piano solar energy electronic music score which comprises a shell, a liquid display screen, a USB spigot, a function selecting button, a switch, a microphone, a solar energy panel, a loudspeaker, a storage battery and a control unit. One surface of the shell is provided with the liquid display screen, and the other surface of the shell is provided with the solar energy panel and the loudspeaker. The side surface of the shell is provided with the USB spigot, the function selecting button, the switch and the microphone. The internal part of the shell is provided with the storage battery and the control unit. Compared with music scores in the prior art, beneficial effects of the piano solar energy electronic music score are that the piano solar energy electronic music score has characteristics of being simple in structure, convenient to use, economic in energy, scientific and practical and long in the service life. The internal part of the shell is provided with the control unit so that an objective of page turning of the music score can be automatically realized via a voice acquiring module and a processing module. After playing, mistakes and flaws in a playing process of a player can be displayed so that effects of piano learning and playing are effectively enhanced, a scene of playing interruption is avoided and thus the piano solar energy electronic music score has broad market prospects.
CN204411714U teaches a solar electronic organ toy which consists of an organ body, organ keys, a loudspeaker, a solar power generation panel, a functional keyboard, a lithium battery, a charging/discharging inverter circuit, electronic elements and a charging socket. The solar power generation panel and a lithium battery pack are adopted for storing electricity as a green free energy source of the electric organ toy; more precision electric elements are configured, so that the troubles that the electricity of the battery is used up and a power supply of a power network is required to be connected are avoided, the effect that the electronic organ toy is used at any place can be realized easily, conveniently and quickly; the solar electronic organ toy has the advantages of compact structure, light weight and simplicity for operation.
JPH07114372A discloses a high electronic musical instrument of opportunity to be used outdoors, the power supply circuit mainly composed of two battery, charging and discharging control circuit and a solar cell attached to the panel surface through the Connect the said charging and discharging control circuit, under the condition that the solar cell generates an output equal to or higher than a predetermined voltage, characterized by performing control such as to charge the secondary battery by the solar cell, solar cell built-in electronic musical instrument. 2. A solar cell built-in electronic musical instrument according to claim 1, wherein the musical instrument is a musical instrument for marching band.
Various systems are known in the art. However, their structure and means of operation are substantially different from the present disclosure. No device known in the art is fully made of a body which contains the capability of harnessing the power of the sun. The art teaches amps, speakers, and battery, being built into a single guitar case, but not in the body of an instrument as discussed in the present invention. Most of the musical instruments taught in the art do not disclose a musical instrument being a guitar. Any other musical instrument disclosed do not contain solar panels on the actual instrument itself. No musical instruments in the art solve the problem of having all of a guitar's component pieces all in the same instrument and all of which are powered by solar power. The other inventions fail to solve all the problems taught by the present disclosure. At least one embodiment of this invention is presented in the drawings below and will be described in more detail herein.